Return to smash
by Red fiend
Summary: The 4th annual smash tournament has begun and it is time to see who will be the winner this time, and what will happen along the way ProdigyGaming's Welcome Back Contest.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, so first things first, this is part of ProdigyGaming's Welcome Back Contest. Now I don't own any smashbros stuff so let's begin :)**

 **Prologue**

Two figures one dressed in a green tunic and the other was being covered by a cloak, were on horses riding away from the hyrulian castle making sure that there were no followers. Once they were certain they were alone they got off of their rides and sent them back where they came from. Then the two stranger started down a hidden path there was no noise except the tweeting of a couple birds and a crunch of an occasional twig. The tunic one led the way and pulled away some branches and bushes revealing a circular area made of stone walls. As they got closer they could make out some old symbols carved in the walls but the most interesting part was in the center of the room. There were two pillars 10ft tall each and 6ft apart. They stood on a circular platform that had three steps leading up to it. And in the center of the pillars was a small white dot. The dot slowly expanded till it was a fully created orb that was constantly morphing in and out of shape.

"Well Zelda, you ready to go again?" asked a certain hylian. As they rose the steps to the pillars and orb of light.

"As ready as I will ever be," she replied. And with that the two of them held hands and jumped through a portal.

 **So what do you think? True it is pretty short but that is because it is the prologue**


	2. Old friends and old feuds

**So I got 6 views but no reviews, I guess this makes sense since my chapter was like 250 words long but don't worry this one will be much longer :)**

About 5 seconds later Link and Zelda appeared out of the teleporter and into smash city. They took into the amazing view ready to start the day when.

"Ugh," Link's face turned greener than his tunic. "I don't feel so..." Was as far as he got before he turned around and threw up.

"*Sigh* Link I warned you not to eat all of those pancakes, but you just wouldn't listen," Zelda scolded him as he bent over spewing out more of his breakfast.

"I'm. Sorry. Couldn't resist. So. Tasty," Link heaved over again until his face turned back to his normal color. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and straightened up to face Zelda.

"You would think after three years I would get used to this, but every time I go through that gosh dang portal this happens," He grumbled

"Yeah, and you ruin the moment every time you do," Zelda huffed has she turned to go walk to smash mansion.

"Hey! Wait up," Link scrambled up to follow Zelda. On their way to the mansion they saw and heard many new sights and sounds. Smash city had expanded since they had last been here and it was better than ever. As they rounded the corner to the mansion Link smelled the sweet fragrance of fresh baked pastries. He slowly started following his nose and headed towards a bakery right across the street, only to be stopped by a arm that was thrust in front of him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Asked Zelda.

"Come on, I am starving and that place smells so good," Link said trying to push past her arm.

"You want to know what won't smell good?" Link turned to her "The smell of you regurgitating all of that food back up again, we both know your stomach needs another hour or two before it can handle food," Link just sighed in defeat and started back to his new home in the center of town. When the two hylians came up to the door they could see what changed. The place was at least three stories higher and 50% wider

"How many new comers are there going to be," Link wondered to himself. Zelda finally getting bored of just standing there decided to ring the doorbell. *ding-dong* the two stood there for a few seconds till the door opened

"A hello, hey its a Link a and Zelda" Mario greeted them both "Please a come in. It's a so nice to see you both again," He said as he shook both of their hands and gestured for them to come in.

"Why thank you Mario" Zelda curtsied to him.

"Oh a no a need to be a so formal," Mario assured her "We are at a Smash a City we are all friends and a equals," Mario told her, and then turned to Link who said

"Ah Mario how have you been doing old pal, first here as usual I presume?" Link questioned him.

"I a have been a doing good and yep I a have to stay on a top of things while a Master Hand is off recruiting the new a smashers," Mario replied.

"Speaking of which, how many new smashers are we going to have this year?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Let's a see we will be a having... 21 new a smashers this year," Mario answered. Link did a double take when his mind finally digested this.

"21! No wonder this mansion needed expanding," Link exclaimed at the thought of 21 new smashers plus the current ones. *ring-ring* a Phone in the kitchen went off. And Mario got up to go pick it up

"Oh well it a was a nice a talking to both a you but a duty calls," He said as he picks up the phone and started on a long conversation about house payments and such.

"Well I am going to go see if I can go find Peach, why don't you go explore a little?" Zelda asked Link as she turned around to leave.

"Ok then see ya," he Calle back as he headed in the opposite direction.

Link started heading down the hall to the east of the Mansion admiring all of the new improvements. "Heck" Link thought "even this carpet is new, it has that nice new carpet smell" Link was so busy looking at all of then new stuff he didn't notice a person rounding the corner until he slammed into him

SMACK!

"How, what the..." Both eyes narrowed once they realized just who they hit.

"Falcon"

"Link"

...

Both started laughing as they embraced each other. Falcon let go and said

"Hey Link long time no see"

"I know right it feels like decades since we last met not just a year" The two friends set their arms on each other's shoulder as the started walking down the hall as the conversed.

"Did Mario tell you how many new people are coming here this time?" Falcon asked.

"Yeah,21 it's crazy. I still have trouble wrapping my head around it." He said as he shook his head.

"Yeah but imagine 21 new Smashers, how many of them do you think are going to be chicks?" Falcon smiled at the thought of this, while Link just face-palmed.

"Seriously dude, you have issues when it comes to women"

"What. It is a very legitimate question." The captain defended himself.

"Only for a very legitimate stalker" Link counted.

"Your just jealous because you can't get the ladies" Falcon smiled.

"What about Samus? Can you get her?" Link smirked knowing exactly where this was headed. Captain Falcon's face switched from a grin to a look of terror in a second when he recalled that terrible day.

 _Flashback_

 _It was during the first tournament after a battle between Link and Captain Falcon. Falcon managed to win the match but that was because Link decided to spend the last half of the match just chucking bombs at Falcon to annoy the heck out of him, and it most definitely worked._

 _"Link get over here so I can pummel your face into this wall. FALCON PUNCH! FALCON KICK! *smash* *shatter* hold still!" Falcon was chasing Link all around the mansion but he barely couldn't catch him. The chase continued till they reached the hallway where all of the champions rooms were. This was when Falcon caught Link and through him against a door._

 _"Hey, Falcon buddy it was just a little prank." Link tried to save himself but Falcon would have any of it._

 _"You call throwing bombs all day long delaying the match to 70 minutes just a prank!" Falcon was in his rage mode. Link just gulped_

 _"Yes" he whimpered._

 _"Gah, FALCON PUNCH" Falcon jumped at Link but Link ducked last second and Falcon flew right over him and smashing through the door. At the time everyone just thought Samus was an orange robot, who was silent and only came to battle. So when Falcon smashed through the door imagine his surprise when he landed on top of a woman in a tight blue suit with a bunch of destroyed equipment around them. It was then that Captain Falcon first heard Samus talk and he would have been amazed had the not been_

 _"I'm going to kill you." The events after that were not recorded do to this story being rated k+_

Present

Falcon just shuddered at the memory, he could stand matches against her but aside from that he avoided her at all costs.

"You could not pay me to go out with that devil child," was his only response. "Hey Link why so quiet all of a sudden?" Falcon asked,but then he saw his face and realized

"She's right behind me isn't she" as he heard a missile click into place.

 **Ok now that was a much better chapter so I hope you enjoy it and I hope to update again tomorrow so that I can make it in time for the contest :)**


	3. Not so friendly battle :)

**Sup everyone how are you doing? I now have 31 viewers and 1 review my not be much but it is something. If you got this far yay, I did it right :) Now to respond to some reviews**

 **Ecenema: Thanks for the review box to know someone is enjoying it, and I will continue writing till this story is over.**

Falcon heard the missile click into place and he slowly turned around to see the orange bounty hunter towering over him by a good head taller than him. And her cannon pointed right at his visor.

"*gulp* Hey Samus how long were you standing there?" Captain Falcon asked wearily. A long silent stare and the warming up of her gun was enough to answer the F-zero's question.

"Ok then, Samus let's think about this, we are all. WHATS THAT" Samus turned to see where he was pointing, realizing that there was nothing but wall she turned back to face Falcon only to see him halfway down the hall making his escape. With scowl on her face Samus charged down the hall aiming her gun right at the other smasher. Hearing the familiar sound of her system locking on she fired a missile without slowing down. Right as Falcon turned the corner the missile hit, sending the Captain flying through the wall into the kitchen landing on a table breaking it into pieces.

Mario was trying to finish up the last of his calls when he heard an explosion and covered his face with his hands as Falcon broke the table he was sitting next to scattering all of his paper work. Out of the wall climbed Samus, clearing away the dust as she looke down to see Captain Falcon on the floor below.

"Mama Mia!" Mario exclaimed in shock as he saw the giant mess and destruction before him.

"Samus, Falcon! You a know the a rules. No a fighting in the mansion." Mario scolded both of them, as Falcon groaned in pain on the ground. Samus seeing the issue fixed it by simply picking Captain Falcon up by the shirt and hucking him out of the kitchen, through the living room and outside taking the door with him. Samus slowly followed as Mario picked up the phone again

"You a know a what, cancel that a last a order I think we will a need double the a regular a maintenance."

When Samus got outside she saw Captain Falcon get back up and into a fighting stance.

"Looks like I'm going to have to fight back," Falcon said as he readied himself for the battle. Samus's only response was getting into her own battle stance as she charged up her gun. Samus started off by shooting one charge shot and two quick blasts at him. Falcon ducked under the first shot and sidestepped the other two but couldn't move fast enough to dodge the shoulder bash that Samus it him with while he was distracted. This sent Falcon stumbling backwards leaving him open to Samus's sweep kick that made him fall onto the ground. But he quickly flipped himself back onto his feet. And before Samus could attack again he leaped in to the air and came smashing down with "falcon kick!" Samus leaped back avoiding the kick to the ground. But as soon as his foot hit the ground he used his momentum to leap and Samus "Falcon Punch!" The fist landed directly in her chest and sent her sprawling to the ground. But before he could celebrate he wondered where she went. To late, he looked down to see a ball speeding right below him. And before he could react the ball transformed back into Samus who kicked Falcon while doing a front flip upwards and sent him up with her. She then used her screwattack to launch them even higher. Once they reached maximum height she reversed her flip and sent the heel of her foot smashing down into the Captains solar plexus sending him back downwards into the ground. Samus landed on both legs with her knees bent to absorb the impact without breaking them. She walked over to the sizable crater she created with Falcon in the center of it moaning in pain. She walked to the edge of the crater charged her cannon and right before she fired she felt a small piercing in her back

"Step away from the smasher"

and she turned around to see Marth pointing his sword at her and Ike right next to him with his sword on his shoulder ready to fight if necessary.

"You already beat him now leave or things will get ugly," He continued. Samus seeing how she was out numbered, outside a tournament one smasher she could take, two would be very difficult, three was just suicide. So she lowered her gun and walked back to the mansion. Marth seeing the threat gone sheathed his sword and pulled Captain Falcon back to his feet.

"Thanks for coming to help, perfect timing by the way" Falcon thanked them once he was able to stand again.

"It's fine, anything to help out an old friend and fellow smasher," Marth replied.

"From the look of things you would've been toast," Ike added in a they walked back to the mansion together.

"Your right about that, if you didn't come when you did there wouldn't have been much left worth saving" Falcon joked. And they all laughed even though they knew that could have very well have been the case. Samus was known to go to the extremes on occasion, this might be a symptom of things like family getting murdered before her eyes, or spending her life killing aliens and blowing up the occasional planet. As they reached the door Marth spoke up.

"Ready for a new adventure?" And they all walked in.

 **Ok that is all for the contest. Yep this is my story I am submitting. But I will be continuing it just not for the contest. So I hoped you like it and please review :)**


	4. Samus's side

Hello everyone now to begin chapter 4. I now have 97 views on my story :)

Nothing more to say so let's begin!

Samus was walking back to her room after her fight with Captain Falcon. She didn't get it, usually she was a pretty level headed person. She thought about the situation and acted accordingly. Except for when it came to one person, Captain Falcon. Whenever she sees his face or hears his voice all logic goes out the window. She just can't stand that cocky egotistic racer. Sure he was fine now but just wait until all the rest of the smashers get here and the tournament begins. Then you will see the real him. It happened every year and every year it got worse and worse. Ever since that stupid day he broke into her room and figured out she was a girl every thing went down hill. He always some how manage to mess something up or do something wrong that directly affected her. Like the time he was driving his Blue Falcon around the track and accidentally flys off the road and smashed her ship, or maybe the time he tripped during dinner and got gravy all over her suit and a chicken leg INSIDE of her cannon, let's just say that day was not fun for anyone, not her or Falcon.

These were all if the things that were running through her head as opened the door to her room. Inside was what one would expect from a orange power armored bounty hunter. The walls were painted bright orange and there was a queen bed in the left hand corner of her room. There was a window, a dresser and a couple of other things that people would expect from a bedroom. But what really set it apart was that if you were to look closely at the walls you would notice how grainy it felt. Then you would realize that it was made of concrete and same with the floor. The reason for this was that the right section of her room was a mini workshop meant to fix,maintain, or upgrade her suit and the last thing she wanted was her room catching on fire from wooden walls. Also the concrete was wonderful at sound proofing the room from all outside noise. Samus walked over to her work shop and removed each of her armor prices and set them on the table. Everything looked pretty fine but her chest piece. There was a reasonably big dent from where Captain Falcon had punched her. Just the thought of him doing this made her flare up in anger. _Calm down Samus you can't blame him for fighting back when were the one who pointed a gun at his face_ she thought to herself as she calmed down and got to work on fixing it. She could see the area around where he punched her beginning to crack, which meant she had to fix it soon or the internal damage will begin to spread like a virus in an old home computer. So she got to work and a couple hours later she fixed it and got it looking as good as new. When she finished she heard her stomach growl and realized she hadn't eaten yet hand after all the things she did that day it was probably necessary to get something in her body. Samus exited her room and headed to the kitchen to go and find something to eat. When she turned the corner she found out that there were a lot more people than before. From what she could tell all of the smashers from last years tournament were here and all had a similar idea of getting some food. Samus simply weaved her way through all of the smashers and grabbed and apple and some items to make her a sandwich. As she got back to her room she took a bite out of the Apple and thought to herself

 _If all of the old smashers are back that must mean all of the new ones are going to be coming tomorrow._ Samus didn't take long eating her food before she went over the map she downloaded of the mansion. She may have been here three times before but besides her bedroom he didn't recognize most of it. So after going over her map and checking up on her Galaxy making sure nothing to dire was happening before the tournament started. Once she was satisfied she looked outside to see the sun as already set.

"Well, I've got a big day tomorrow so I might as well go to bed early" Samus muttered to herself as removed her armor and went to bed.

Ok well I updated this chapter early than I planned so yay. If you feel like I did anything wrong or you think it should've been longer just tell me in a review and I will gladly take it into consideration for my future chapters :)


	5. Couldn't come up with a name :)

**And I am back with another update and some more news. I am going to try to get my chapters to be longer, so it will take longer to update. Also I in a couple more chapters I will begin mini arcs so that the point of view doesn't change with every chapter, and is a bit more consistent.**

 **I now have 217 views**

 **I just got two new reviews from this person named Junior BLD so thank you and if anyone is looking for a good OC story he has some.**

 **And to answer the reviews:**

 **Ecenema-thanks for the support and I hope you are right :)**

 **Junior BLD: Glad you enjoyed it and I hope this update didn't take to long**

 **Now to begin :)**

MasterHand has been spending the last few days going through space and time finding the smashers that he needs to join the tournament. Some people like Link and Zelda had a very magical world that allowed him to open portals at certain spots from a distance. Others either didn't know about the tournament and had to be incited personally or land didn't have the magic capacity or a long distance portal so he needed to bring them personally. He would have CrazyHand help him but after the incident of getting a smasher stuck between two universes(don't ask) he decide it was best he stay home and let him do all of this. It also didn't help when they needed a couple hours or days to make up their mind or finish some business and he had to return later.

"Ok I have given you the maximum allowed time to prepare/decide if you are going to come, so what is your answer?" MasterHand asked. He had been in Skyworld for 7 hours answering questions and assuring Palutena that her lab would be safe while she was gone. And it didn't help that Dark Pit kept adding in things like

"What if Hades attacks while we are gone?"

"What if our people think we abandoned them"

"What if this happened"

"What if that happened" MasterHand was at the point where he would just throttle the dark angel and take the other two with him. He was pretty sure he was only trying to make Palutena more paranoid and him more annoyed.

"Ok, after all of this time I think that we will go," Palutena finally decided.

"Yes!" Pit jumped in he air pumping his fist with excitement.

"Yay," Dark Pit said sarcastically but inside he was pretty happy. Things got quite boring and you can only annoy a super powerful hand for so long before you he tired of it.

"Finally!" MasterHand exclaimed "let us leave at once" With a snap of his fingers a black swirling portal appeared. When Pit noticed this he slowly backed away

"You know what I think I might just stay," He began. But Dark Pit just rolled his eyes.

"Quit being such a Baby," and with that he Spartan kicked Pit straight through the portal.

"Ahhhh..." Pit screamed as he fell into oblivion.(or so he thought) Dark Pit smiled to himself, until he saw Palutena

"Dark pi.."

"What was that can't hear you" Dark Pit dived into portal head first before she could get mad at him. Palutena just sighed to herself as she walked to the portal with MasterHand right behind her.

When MasterHand goes through the portal he sees Pit sprawled on the ground with Dark Pit on top of him. MasterHand just sighed as he floated away until he was alone in piece and quiet. He then waved his hand a giant list of names appeared. All the names were crossed of but two.

Robin, and Lucina from Ylisse, hmm the Hand thought to himself. _Isn't this the place Marth and Ike are from?_ He looked closer and realized _ahh different time periods oh well no issue and the last ones to_. And with a snap of his fingers a new portal appeared and he flew straight through it.

Lucina was sitting on her couch bored out of her mind as she played chess with Robin. Why was it so boring you may ask? Well one can only lose so many times before they just give up.

"Check mate" Robin said as he moved his room into kill Lucina's bishop.

"Again?" Lucina sighed "that's it I am done playing." Lucina stated a she helped Robin clean up the game. Once they were done they both got into a bored state.

"Bored much?" He asked.

"Yep pretty much," was her reply.

"I know I should be happy and all but after the giant crisis everything is just lacking excitement," She continued.

"Well I understand that much," Robin agreed. This went on for a little while until they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Lucina got up and walked over to the door and opened it. Once she saw who it was she backed up and unsheathed her sword. What stood before her was a man, dressed in a white robe with white gloves. But what was really off about him was that where his head should have been was a hood and inside the hood was just a black void with to white dots for eyes.

"Who and what are you?" Lucina asked with her sword pulled out. The man didn't seem worried at all and just said,

"My name is Master Hand and I have come with an invitation, so if you would be so kind to as put down the sword so we can talk in peace" This just caused Lucina to tighten her grip on her sword as Robin came to see what was going on.

"Hey Luci- Ahh!" Robin was taken aback by the look of MasterHand's face(or lack there of).

"I do apologize for my inconvenient appearance but I was in a bit of a hurry so if we can please continue I would be grateful.

"Why should we trust you? And what did you do with the guards?" Lucina questioned. This just caused MasterHand to flick his wrist and Lucina's sword flew out of her hand and pegged into the wall.

"Because if I wanted you dead I would have already destroyed you and the entire castle if I wished, and as for the guards lets just say I put them to sleep for the time being. But they will wake up once I am gone" MasterHand continued. "So if you would be so kind as to let me in so we can talk I can be on my way and out of this place" After realizing what just happened Lucina wearily let him in, so MasterHand just walked in and sat on the couch and motioned the other two to do the same. Lucina grabbed her sword and decided why not? And her and Robin sat down right across from him. Robin was the first to speak up

"So, what was this 'invitation' you wanted to see us about?" He asked. MasterHand snapped his fingers and two envelopes with red seals with a cross through them appeared in front of Robin and Lucina. As the two opened the letters and began to read them MasterHand spoke

"You see I am hosting a tournament of sorts, I am looking for some of the universes greatest warriors to compete to find out who is the best. And you two happen to fit my quota." He let that sink in before he continued

"While you don't have to join I will promise this, you will meet many new people make new friends and new enemies, you will be able to test your skills against things you never would've thought. But at the same time all of you knowledge of what exists and is possible will be shattered. Life as you know it will never be the same and things you never could imagine will become reality. This is a once in a life time chance so do not take it lightly." After he finished saying this,he patiently waited for them both to finish his letter and think over what he said. It was Lucina who finally decided to answer the Hand first

"Could I have a moment to discuss this with my parents?" She asked.

"Of course, but only with your closest most trusted family. And you will both get 24 hrs to make up your mind, so I will return at this time tomorrow to confirm you answers." And with that a portal appeared and the mysterious man disappeared. And left Robin and Lucina with a very big decision to make.

"Well this could be the excitement we were hoping for" Lucina said to Robin

"Yes but is it really the type that we need?"

The next day as promised there was a knock on Lucina's door. And when she opened it there was none other than MasterHand. She let him in and went to go stand next to Robin.

"I trust you made your decision?" MasterHand inquired of the pair. The two looked at each other then back to MasterHand and Lucina spoke for them both.

"After a long time of thinking, pondering, and questioning we decided that we are going to except your invitation."

"Very well then" MasterHand said "come with me" and like that a vortex appeared the duo followed MasterHand into the unknown.

 **Finally, the main introductions are over. This means everyone is at smash mansion now (except DLCs) and I can begin to make things more interesting.**


	6. Orientation

**Hello everyone, I don't have much to say so straight to reviews except that this is later then I hoped, but this wasn't the first one that was late and probably not the last**

 **Ecenema- thanks for all of your support and I'm glad you like dark pit.**

 **Junior BLD-I'm happy you enjoyed master hand and yes Cloud will come in eventually**

"Oh. my. gosh" Lucina couldn't believe what was standing before her. She was baffled by the great city that stood in front of her. Buildings like she she has never seen before. Giant glass structures that should have been crushed by the very weight of their size. Everywhere she looked she could see magnificent objects and strange people wandering around the streets. And not only that but there were also these metal... Things on wheels that seem to just drive themselves as the people rode in them. Then there the aromas, oh there was great food in Ylisse but that was nothing compared to the different and wonderful fragrances that crept into her nose, as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

MasterHand gave a good heartedly laugh,

"It is quite wonderful isn't it?Welcome, to Smash City!" Lucina tore her eyes away from the sight of the city to talk to MasterHand. Only when she turned to look at him, in his place was well, a giant floating hand.

"Ahh!" Lucina reeled back when she realized what stood before her.

"Huh, is something wrong?" MasterHand asked as if nothing changed.

"Well, yeah... Robin are you seeing this?" Robin turned away from the city and looked up to the hand then back to Lucina

"What's the issue again?" He questioned. Lucina was baffled

"He's a giant HAND! This doesn't seem at all off to you?"

"Earlier he did mention how his he was in a rush and his appearance was inconvenient, so I kind of expected him to look different," Robin explained.

"Of course you did," Lucina huffed. That was when MasterHand decided to intervene,

"Now that we got over my appearance can you please follow me to the mansion we are in quite a hurry." Lucina and Robin followed MasterHand only stopping to admire some sections of the city that they couldn't see before. They also couldn't help themselves to ask questions about the area and its inhabitants.

"How do you keep the buildings from collapsing?"

"What kind of food is made here?"

"What are those things the people drive in?"

"What kind of people are these?"

"What's this?"

"What's that?"

MasterHand tried to keep up with the two's questions but found it difficult because of the speed that they were being asked at.

"Slow down on the questions an let me answer them one at a time,

1\. The buildings are supported and structured by steel, which is strong enough to withstand the weight of the buildings.

2\. Let's just say in this time period people have found out how to add ingredients that you never thought possible to make food tastier.

3\. Those things are called cars, they use a certain fuel which allows them to be self automated

4\. The people who live here are called miis, they are usually a friendly type of people, but don't be fooled by their happy nature and calm attitudes. Most of them have skills from flying airplanes to fighting with swords. In fact we will be have three miis joining us at this years tourney."

MasterHand continued answering their questions as they walked/floated over to the mansion. Anytime they came to a stop light, or road crossing MasterHand simply made a mini portal to the other side to save them time. After around an hour of of walking/floating and questioning they finally came to the Smash Mansion. Five stories high, hundreds on meters long it, made from white marble and carved in designs of people and things she has never seen before. And in the center of it all was a big circle with a cross through it. Lucina and Robin walked up to the door(MasterHand already gone on some other business) and rang the doorbell. Lucina waited anxiously for the door to open, until it finally did.

Lucina looked down to see who opened the door and saw a small figure about half her size who had on a blue overalls, a red shirt and a red hat with a M on it. What was most odd was the way he spoke.

"Hello you a two must a be Lucina and a Robin." The odd little man spoke.

"Yeah I'm Lucina and he's Robin." Lucina pointed at Robin "And who are you?" Lucina asked.

"I'ma Mario, nice a to meet a you Lucina come on in" Mario led the two inside the mansion where he met up with peach.

"Peach do you a mind showing a Lucina around while a show a Robin?" The plumber asked.

"Sure Mario I'll love to give Lucina a mini tour" Peach said in a sweet voice. And with that Mario and Robin turned to the left, while Peach and Lucina turned to the right, splitting up the two fire emblem friends. Peach was taking Lucina through a long hallway explaining to her what it was.

"This hallway is where all of the females rooms are, and where you will be staying for the next couple of months." Lucina's Eyes widened in horror.

"Wait, did you say **months**?"

"Yes why?" Peach asked confused.

"I can't be gone for months, my father will wonder what happened, or what if something happens while I'm gone? And I didn't even pack for three night much less three months" Lucina was starting to get worried, while Peach was surprisingly calm.

"Calm down everything will explained at the auditorium"

"Well, then can I ask you a question?" Lucina asked.

"Sure"

"I don't mean to be offensive or anything but are you and that Mario fellow actually in the tournament it are you just staff?"

"Nope Mario and I are in this Tourney and have been for a long time." Peach explained. "What made you think otherwise?"

"It's just that you two don't seem much like warriors for a tournament" Lucina replied. Peach sighed,

"You may have to figure out the hard way that not everything is as it seems" She mumbled under her stopped in front of a door and opened it and motioned Lucina to come in.

"This is where you will be staying while you are here. You need to be at the auditorium in a 30 minutes, here's a map and the pamphlet explaining everything about it. See you till then." Peach shut the door and walked away. Lucina decided to set her stuff down and just lie down on her bed taking in everything she just heard. And all she could wonder was _what have I gotten myself into?_

After putting all of her stuff away Lucina checked the time and figured she should head down to the auditorium before it was to late. She grabbed her map and tried to find where it was but before long she was completely lost. She was running down halls trying to figure out where she was. Unable to find anyone, so asking for directions was out of the question. After what felt like hours Lucina finally found the door with a sign auditorium. She rushed and found an empty seat, not really paying attention who was next to her and sat down, looking at the stage to see MasterHand appear out of a portal. Only there was more than one hand. MasterHand cleared his throat(or lack there of) and all of the chatter was silenced.

"Hello everyone, you all know me as MasterHand but here is my brother CrazyHand." MasterHand gestured to his brother.

"Hi, it's very nice to be able to maim I mean meet all of you" CrazyHand said in a little too happy of a voice.

"There are many newcomers this year." MasterHand continued. "And as much as I would like to introduce each one of you, we don't have the time. So, all of you have gotten maps and pamphlets." There was a chorus of nods and yeses from the audience.

"Good, you will need them. As you can tell the mansion as gotten considerable larger and there are much more things to do here. All of this is explained in your pamphlet so I will just skim over the details.

The matches will begin one week from today so that everyone will have time to get to know this place and how everything works. While not in matches there are not much rules so you are expected to follow all of them.

1\. No leaving mansion grounds without first consulting me or in my absence Mario.

2\. No getting food from the kitchen unless it is breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Your rooms will be supplied with snacks during the day.

3\. No fighting unless in matches, training, or doing a grudge match **outside** the mansion.

4\. No verbal abuse

5\. No entering other rooms besides your own unless you are invited

Now bringing us to the issue of the rooms. Many of you have noticed or will notice that you are not the only one in your room. Because of all the newcomers this year everyone will have roommates. This is so the new players will be able to learn from the more experienced ones. Everything else is in the pamphlet so you are dismissed. I would recommend going to bed right away so you are not late for breakfast." With that everyone shuffled out of the door. Lucina was dreading trying to find her room again, but as soon as she exited the door she realized, the hallway was right across the giant front room! Lucina just groaned and walked back to her room eager to get a good night sleep. She was also excited to find out who her new roommate was.

Lucina opened her door to and saw that no one else was in here. _I guess I must have beaten them here._ She thought as she opened her pamphlet and started reading on her bed. She was reading about how the battles worked when she heard the door begin to open, Lucina got up turn to the door to see who she will be sharing this room with for the next couple of months. Lucina was now face to face with a giant orange robot. Lucina was by no means short but this figure was just tall, around 6ft 6. It wasn't really the size that intimated Lucina but more of the fact that it was a silent piece of body armor. Lucina my not know about technology but even she knew that thing on its arm was a weapon. Lucina could tell there was not something right here but couldn't figure what. So she just swallowed her fear walked up to it and said hi,

"Hello my name is Lucina your new roommate." Getting no response back she quickly flipped through her pamphlet to the roster section, "and you must be Samus." Samus just gave a slight nod and continued into her side of the bedroom.

"Or just ignore me," Lucina grumbled as she climbed into her bed and turned off the light.

 **Ok and all done, I am slowly making my chapters longer and longer so that's good. This chapter was a bit different. I tried to add more detail than I normally do so tell me if you like or dislike it.**


	7. Can't think of a name :)

**Not much to say so...**

 **Ecenema- I'm happy you liked the previous chapter. I figured I'd finally do what I always wanted to see in other fanfics, a near silent Samus who only speaks if it is absolutely because I grew up with games where Samus might as well be mute.**

 **Junior BLD-Glad you like the detail I usually forget to add that much. Hope you like this chapter too.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ahh" Lucina woke up to the sound of a loud beeping noise. She turned left and right to see what was making the noise. She looked at her nightstand right next to her bed and she saw a little box that was telling the time, and it wouldn't stop making that awful sound. So Lucina picked it up and shook it, trying to figure out how to turn it off. Finally she pressed the big button that read "snooze".

"Aww, finally peace and quiet." Lucina sighed. W _ho's idea was it to make something as horrible as that?_ She thought as she got up out of her bed and went to the closet to see if there was anything she could wear. And to her astonishment it was full of outfits identical to her's, they came in a variety of colors but no one could mistake that those clothes were copies of the one she currently was wearing. She picked the a black and yellow one inspecting it to see if there was any difference.

"How did they manage to get my exact size?" Lucina muttered to herself, as she put it against herself- BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Lucina dropped the outfit and spun around to see the box going off again.

"Hey, I thought I turned you off." Lucina said as she walked over and clicked the snooze button again. Lucina returned to her closet, picked up her dropped clothes and decided to just wear another set of her normal outfit. She quickly changed clothes and reached for her pamphlet and map- BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Lucina's left eye slightly twitched as she turned around slowly walked towards her nightstand and brought her fist down on the button.

"Just stay quiet already!" Lucina yelled at it. She walked back to her dresser picked up the pamphlet saw that breakfast started in 15 minutes grabbed her map opened the door to walk out when. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Lucina turned around and ran at the box

"That's it! I am tired of you!" She pulled out her sword and brought it down over her head CLANK! Lucina turned her head to see that Samus thrusted out her arm cannon to stop her sword from slicing through the box. _Oh my gosh_. Lucina thought I _totally forgot Samus was in here with me_. Samus calmly reached over with its left hand and pressed the button that said "off". Seeing this Lucina sheepishly said "oh, thanks." Samus not even bothering to look back walked out the door.

Lucina quickly put her sword away grabbed the map and bolted out the door not wanting to be late for breakfast. The first thing Lucina realized was that Samus was no where to be found. _That's odd, there was no way she could've gone far at the speed she was walking_. Lucina thought as she turned the corridor to go up the to the third level where the dining room was. She ran up both flights at full speed to make sure she wasn't late this time. By the time she made it to the top she was learning on the railing trying to catch her breath and it did not help that the staircase was spiraling all the way up. That was when she heard ding sound. Lucina turned her head to see a door opening and two odd people in green tunics, one tall one short coming out.

"Don't you love the elevators ToonLink?" The tall one asked.

The one called ToonLink responded "yeah, it's so nice not having to walk up all of those stairs." Lucina ran up to Toon Link and his friend and asked

"Hey you" Lucina approached the two. " you're saying I could've just walked into this box and it would've brought me all the way up here by itself?"

"Uh, pretty much" ToonLink responded. Lucina's shoulders slumped

"Ugh" she exasperated.

"Wait" The tall one said with a smile that begun to widen "You're telling me that you ran up all of those stairs that were designed by CrazyHand so he could ride down a railing and get himself really dizzy?" He bursted out laughing which caused Lucina to flustered in embarrassment.

"Hey it's not my fault I don't understand these. these... Things" She defended herself.

The stranger was wiping small tears from his eyes.

"Well you better figure them out quick or me laughing at you is going to be the least of your worries, names Link by the way." Lucina made the quick connection between the two Links.

"I'm Lucina, by the way you both look similar have similar names are you brothers or cousins." She asked.

"Well I guess we are related," Link replied as he thought about the Zelda timeline.

"Yeah and as you can tell I got the good looks, and the smarts unlike my relative here." ToonLink spoke up. Which may have been believable had he not looked and sounded like a little child. When Lucina looked closer she realized just how adorable ToonLink really was, she had a sudden urge to pick up the little Link and just squeeze him.

"What! I am much more handsome and smarter than you, not to mention you don't exactly have much in terms of muscle," Link shot back.

"Then why is it that the ladies are always looking my way whenever we show up to events?" ToonLink smirked.

"They only look at you because they see a small child with adorable little eyes that they just want to use as a plush toy." ToonLink's blushed as he recalled what Peach referred to him as when they first met.

"That was one time." ToonLink face got an evil grin "besides I'm not the one who Zelda called a-" Link's face turned bright red as he grabbed ToonLink and covered Toon's mouth with his hand, and with his other hand he pulled them both back into the elevator.

"Umm, sorry forgot my umm Fairy. Bottle. Uh yeah I left my Fairy bottle back in the garage." Link apologized to Lucina as he furiously tapped the down button.

"Ok, that was weird who would've thought this place would have such strange people?" Lucina said to herself as she tried to find the kitchen. She was so busy staring at her map trying to find her way to breakfast she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry," she looked up and saw who it was and her face brightened.

"Robin, its so good to see you again."

"Seriously? It has only been one day since we've seen each other." He said

"Well you won't believe what my day has been like."

"Let me guess electric rats and mini dragons?" Robin guessed. This earned him an odd look from Lucina.

"What? No, but anyway it's nice to see a familiar face again."

"You will never guess who my roommate is," Robin said all excited.

 _With what I've seen so far probably not_ Lucina thought but actually asked

"Who?"

"Ok, don't get nervous but I would like you to meet someone." Robin stepped a side and a man moved forward with his hand stretched out and said

"Hi my name Marth and this is Ike, nice to meet you" As he held out his hand. Lucina's eyes widened and her face pale as she looked at Robin

"H-he's?" She looked back at Marth "y-your?" And with that she collapsed.

Marth looked quite puzzled"Does she usually faint when meeting new people?" he asked.

"No, only when meeting one of her ancestors." Robin replied trying to wake up Lucina. This time it was Marth's turn to pale

"Wait she's my"

"Yep"

"I'm a"

"Yep"

*Thud* Robin stood up and turned around to see that Marth was out cold.

"Well, this is awkward." Ike said bluntly.

"Yes it is" Robin replied looking at the two fallen friends.

"Should we wake the up?" Ike asked.

"Probably"

"Ugh, how long was I out?" Lucina asked as she grasped Robin's hand as he pulled her up.

"Don't worry you two were only out for a few minutes."

"Two?" Lucina questioned.

"Yeah Marth didn't handle it much better than you." Lucina turned to see Ike helping Marth up also.

"Marth!" Lucina started to stumble back but Robin kept her from falling,

"Easy there last thing we need is you fainting every time you see him."

"But he's-" Lucina started.

"Yes, I know but why don't we talk about it over breakfast?" Robin turned to Ike,

"How does that sound to you two?"

"Sounds great, I'm starving" Ike responded.

"I've been trying to find the dining room anyway" Lucina agreed. Robin, Ike and Marth all gave her weird looks,

"What?" Robin grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. Right behind her were two big doors with a sign above it that read "DINNING ROOM"

"Oh COME ON!" Lucina yelled. As she walked to the cafeteria with her new found friends.

 **10 minutes later**

"So let me get this straight, you are my my many great granddaughter who has not only time traveled through time but had also pretended to be me?" Marth was having a hard time comprehending all of this.

"Makes sense to me," Ike shrugged. As he continued eating his breakfast.

Marth gave him a weird look.

"Honestly Marth are you saying that meeting your many greats granddaughter is the oddest thing you've seen in this tourney?" Ike asked.

"Good point," Marth said.

"So Lucina how has your first day been?" Robin asked trying to keep a conversation going.

"If you count one night and a couple hours a day, I guess it wasn't too bad" She replied.

"Well it couldn't of been much worse than Ike's first day" Marth began earning a glare from said smasher. "He got so annoyed with his alarm clock that he nearly blew it up, and our room along with it." He joked

"Hey at least I didn't go up one of CrazyHand's spiral staircases like some of the smashers last year, I mean could you imagine being dumb enough to go up those stairs when there is an elevator right next to it?" Ike laughed. Lucina's face turned a light shade of red

"Hehe-yeah who would do something like that? Definitely not me-hehe and the alarm clock I totally kept my cool around it hehe" Lucina attempted to hide the fact that all of that happened to her. They all quieted down once they realized what she happened with her. Lucina broke the silence

"In my defense how am I supposed to understand half of the things? Robin how do you understand this stuff." She turned to face him.

"I don't. Or didn't until my roommate Marth here explained things." He said pointing to Marth. That's when Marth had an idea

"Lucina who exactly is you roommate?" Lucina was about to say until her mind drew a blank.

"That's odd I-I can't remember"

"Describe them to me."

"Well it's a tall piece of waking armor with a cannon for a right arm." Lucina described. Marth's eyes dawned with realization

"That explains it, you see MasterHand tries to explain everything in the orientation but does a terrible job. So it's up to us veteran smashers that are roomed up with new smashers to explain all of the details of this place. And Samus isn't much of a talker. She hardly ever speaks much less explains what and how everything here works."

"Now it makes sense I was thinking MasterHand was pretty-" Lucina realized something about what Marth said didn't quite make sense. "Wait a second, did you just call Samus a **She**?" Ike started laughing

"Oh yeah, you've only been here a day. Yeah Samus is as human as you as me... Well I guess if you count Chozo DNA but let's not get into that." Lucina tried to wrap her head around this new found information but found it increasingly difficult.

The conversation so changed subject when Robin realized what Ike was eating for breakfast.

"Ike is that what I think that is?" Robin ask.

"What this?" Ike held up his piece of chinos that he was currently consuming.

"How did you manage to get chicken for breakfast? I didn't see it in any of the serving tables." Ike leaned forward as if he was about to tell Robin a secret

"Well you see, I bribe the cooks to secretly add chicken to far left table under where the salads are supposed to be."

"Why under the salads"

"Would you ever look for meat in the salad section?"

"Point taken, so how much do you pay them?"

"Only 5,000 smash coins a month." Marth choked on his drink

"5,000! Just for chicken!?" Ike's face turned serious.

"You can never pay to much to have chicken." Marth was still baffles at his friend to the point he was sputtering

"How will you be able to afford that?"

"Simple, I win all of my smash battles." This time Lucina was curious.

"How will winning matches help you pay off this debt?" Marth just sighed

"Samus was definitely your roommate. You see Lucina we have the basic tournament throughout the weeks but at the same time we have side matches. Some of these are made by MasterHand to make smash mansion more interesting while some are more friendly/grudge matches. But what both of these have in common is that you make money from them. While the ones MasterHand make are payed by him, while the personal ones you and spectators bet on each other. There will also be some mini games of sorts that prizes will be handed out to the winner."

"I see" the four of them continued to make idol conversations as they ate, talking about past adventures and and some things about themselves. But all of this stopped when someone walked up to their table and asked

"Mind if I join you?" Ike dropped his chicken, and Marth's glass shattered as he sat wide eyed in disbelief and total shock. Robin just looked sort of confused. Lucina looked over the stranger that she had never seen before. She was a tall blonde haired girl in a tight blue suit covering her whole body. But deep down Lucina realized who this was and asked

"Samus?"

 **Let's see who can guess what happened**

 **I should have finished this sooner. But currently I am trying to figure out how to add fanfiction to my life and not stay up till 12:00 at night reading and righting. Honestly people how do you do it. Now before I forget, if you read this far I take it you like my story. And if you like my story you should love Ecenema's it's called "A walk among Giants and you should really check it out.**


End file.
